


Sunday Morning

by jdooly



Series: Love is a Wicked Thing [1]
Category: B.I.G | Boys in Groove, Topp Dogg (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdooly/pseuds/jdooly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaewook doesn’t know when he fell for Hyunho, or how it happened. But it’s the best thing he’s ever subconsciously done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday Morning

When Jaewook wakes up Sunday morning, without the incessant ringing of their alarm clock, he understands the phrase, “Enjoy the little things in life.” He drowsily wipes the sleep from his eyes and stretches. It’s 9 o’clock.

Hyunho is sprawled out beside him, he’s snoring and Jaewook is pretty sure he can see the drool that escaped his mouth during the night crusting on his cheek. His nose is faintly twitching because as much as he loves Nixon, he is 100% allergic to cats. (Jaewook will be sure to scold him later for letting Nixon into the sheets, ~~again~~.) It honestly shouldn’t look nor seem for angelic but to him, it’s when Hyunho looks most at peace and the most gorgeous.

Jaewook lies there a moment, and for the first time, since whatever this has been happened, he wonders when exactly he knew Hyunho was the one.

Was it the time he entered the apartment building and discovered Hyunho, napping at the wall on the 5th floor after being locked out of his apartment? Or was it when he treated Hyunho to ice cream after he was dumped by the punk who still lives with his parents, Sehyuk? Maybe it was the time when Hyunho spent the night in his arms, too drunk to make it back to his own apartment…. Jaewook really doesn’t know, but it doesn’t matter.

He’s so deep in thought that he hasn’t even comprehended that Hyunho is no longer snoring. His eyes are fluttering, long lashes brushing his cheeks. And then the eyes that Jaewook has grown to fall in love with are opening and staring right into his.

“It’s fascinating…” he whispering. His voice is hoarse. He could really use some coffee right about now.

(Later on Hyunho will demand that Jaewook tell him what “It’s fascinating” meant, but for now, he’s still trying to feel like a human being.)

Hyunho blinks slowly, and settles into Jaewook’s chest. It’s warm, that’s what he’s always liked about Jaewook. The warmth that radiates off of him like the sun. Or maybe it’s like a hearth? He’ll debate that later.

Jaewook presses his lips into Hyunho’s forehead, it’s a fleeting pressure. Hyunho sighs in comfort. When he raises his head, morning breath forgotten, his lips press urgently against Jaewook’s.

When they pull, breathless and feeling much more awake. Jaewook asks, “Breakfast?” as he’s getting out of bed and sliding into his somewhat clean pajama pants. Hyunho silently admires and nods his head, grunting his consent. It’s still kind of early for words.

Jaewook manages to steal another kiss from a rather compliant and needy Hyunho before he’s out of the room and padding down the hall into the kitchen. Coffee is his first mission.

In the wake of Jaewook’s departure, Nixon (the cat) climbs into his lap and Hyunho starts to wonder when breakfast became their thing. To be honest, before Jaewook, Hyunho had no particular attachment to breakfast. It was just breakfast.

But now breakfast, is the best way to start his day. His day with Jaewook. He smiles at how cheesy that is, but his stomach grumbles.

Hyunho clambers out of bed, wrapping the blanket around his body. It’s cold.

When Jaewook turns around while frying bacon on the stove, he doesn’t exactly expect to see Hyunho, dwarfed by the fluffy comforter from their bed, seated at the counter. He peeks carefully, in an attempt to find the mop of soft brown hair hidden beneath the blanket. He sighs, “Hyunho, with the way you dragged that thing in here, I’m going to have to wash it before it goes anywhere near our bed.”

All he gets in return is a whine of, "Do you really love me? Don't you know how cold it is during the winter?" He smirks and plates the bacon, before popping some toast into the toaster. He silently tiptoes behind Hyunho and wraps his arms around his waist, tickling him.

The shrieks and giggles that he earns, fill the room more than the sunlight streaming through the windows ever could. (Jaewook is a cheesy guy, to him, Hyunho would be the only star that he could ever call home.) The blanket is forgotten on the floor. Jaewook is totally going to have a cow about that later, but Hyunho doesn't have time to think about that now.

Jaewook thinks he might’ve heard the toaster pop, signaling that the toast is indeed toasted. “I think you burnt the toast, Jae.” But he’s busy, Hyunho is giving him that look. That look that melts his insides and makes his skin feel tight and itchy.

This time when he kisses Hyunho there’s tongue, teeth, and spit. When Hyunho moans into Jaewook’s mouth, he responds in kind with a groan. Hyunho knows he’s a goner when it comes to him.

Hyunho smirks and pulls away, his lips are pinker than usual and swelling. He looks wrecked. Jaewook groans again at the sight of him. “You’re such a tease…” He hisses as he attempts to control himself.

Hyunho laughs, “Tell me something I don’t know.” Jaewook just smiles, shaking his head. They don’t say it but the words are hanging heavily in the air. Those three words. Well, four if you count breakfast.

Jaewook turns away to focus on breakfast, the toast is definitely a little burnt but its Hyunho’s fault. He’ll whine and complain but there’s nothing that can be done. Jaewook butters the toast, wincing at the loud crumbling crunch the knife makes every time it comes in contact with the toast.

He tries to listen diligently to Hyunho, who’s chattering excitedly about the new piano melody he discovered the night before and how it would sound like heaven if he recorded himself and Jaewook harmonizing over it. He even considered letting Jaewook compose a violin solo, for the bridge. Jaewook likes the idea, smiling over his shoulder at Hyunho, who just grins back at him.

He splits the bacon into two servings and distributes the toast to both plates. He hears Hyunho in the fridge, he’s got two juice glasses. They’re filled nearly to the brim with orange juice. Jaewook snorts, “That’s not practical Hyunho. You’ll end up with juice all over the floor before you make it to the table.” He watches as Hyunho sticks his tongue out (he’s not sure if it’s in response to his words or out of concentration, it’s equally distracting either way though.)

Hyunho claps for himself and teases Jaewook with the fact that he made it to the table without spilling one drop. He looks so smug until it’s adorable. Jaewook certainly has his hands full. By the time breakfast is done, the table and Hyunho’s face is covered in crumbs from the crunchy toast. The only thing Hyunho loves more than eating might be music and Jaewook. In what order, Jaewook has no idea, but he doesn’t mind.

He considers licking the crumbs from Hyunho’s mouth, but that seems a little weird and Jaewook’s not that weird despite what Hyunho would have you believe. (He once told their friends that Jaewook watched E.T porn, they'd studied him very closely for the first few weeks after that encounter. Hyunho was denied sex for 3 days, until Jaewook cracked.)

Reruns of the week’s cartoons are playing on Nickelodeon. Usually Jaewook would demand to watch the news before he suffers listening to SpongeBob’s laugh all day, but today, he finds watching Hyunho much more important than the state of this shitty world.

Within an hour, Hyunho is lying across Jaewook’s lap, floating between sleep and awareness. He loosely runs his fingers through his hair. It’s peaceful with the low murmur of the television in the background and the soft light of mid-morning sun pouring in through the blinds.

Jaewook can hear the chimes of the phone ringing, lost somewhere in the apartment. He can hear the twittering of the birds outside. The rumble of the people down below. The slam of the door in the apartment below. Nixon splashing around in his litter box.

Hyunho can hear the steady beat of Jaewook’s heart. The thudding rhythm soothes his mind. He likes Jaewook’s music the best. The music only he can hear.

On days like this, these little moments mean the most to Jaewook and Hyunho, regardless of whether or not they acknowledge the unspoken words between them.

This is what Sundays are for. And this is their Sunday.


End file.
